


Grounded

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [66]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Blanket Permission, Crossover, Developing Relationship, JxC, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, crossoververse, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Cal is having regular minor crises about their new relationship.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Jethro Gibbs/Cal Lightman/Caitlin Todd (implied), Jethro Gibbs/Cal Lightman
Series: Lie to NCIS [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084)

* * *

_**Grounded** _

* * *

Cal isn't sure if it's wise (is fairly sure, in fact, it could lead to disaster), but he's discovered he really likes being touched by Gibbs. Not because Gibbs is good at it (though admittedly, that really doesn't hurt), or because it makes Gill's eyes go all dark and needy (even if Cal does enjoy that look on her face a lot), but simply because it's Gibbs.

Having Gibbs touch him, wrap a hand firmly around his dick and jerk him off, having Gibbs watch the effect he's having and smirk when he sees Cal's brain giving in... Cal likes it. Enough to scare him.

He's not sure how Gibbs feels about it. Sure, it's obvious Gibbs has no qualms about touching another man, about making Cal come to pieces. On some level, he's clearly enjoying this new development. But Cal's currently suffering a whole bunch of emotions he's not sure were meant to be part of the deal, and whether Gibbs is on the same page, or even in the same book or the same fucking _library_? Cal has no idea, and it's driving him a bit doolally.

For all Cal's skill in reading faces, Gibbs is still so often a mystery to him. At times, he's an open book, at other times... at other times Cal wonders if this is what it's like for someone who's completely clueless, who doesn't even have the average untrained adult's innate ability to read and interpret facial cues.

It's frustrating and intriguing, and extremely attractive on a visceral level.

Cal's pretty certain he's playing with fire, allowing these things to happen and pretending it's for the girls, just sex, friends with benefits, fuckbuddies, whatever the hell they're calling it, but he loves mysteries and he loves good sex and he loves... this. Even when it's scaring the shit out of him.

He lets his body relax into it, lets his eyes slip closed. He's so engrossed, he's honestly surprised when Gibbs' other hand slides up to cradle his jaw, when Gibbs nudges at his lips and coaxes him into a kiss.

Kissing a guy: another thing Cal never thought he'd want to do. Never mind being kissed like this, tender and thorough and (if he's going to be honest) almost... loving. He'd panic about that, and about his own total uncertainty in what he thinks is happening, if it wasn't so good, if Gibbs' tongue in his mouth wasn't so bloody enjoyable. (He'll have a quiet freak out later, but right now he doesn't want to waste a moment.) As it is, all he does is clasp his hand around the back of Gibbs' head, meet Gibbs' tongue with his own, and moan his approval.

Gibbs tilts his head, deepens the kiss, his hand moves faster, and Cal is a goner. He has no defences against this, can't tell himself it isn't taking him to pieces, can't pretend he wouldn't want to do this even if they didn't have an audience. He whines deep in his throat and digs his fingers into Gibbs' head. Gibbs flicks his wrist, and Cal's dick is also a goner, and Cal's coming hard, pleasure crackling up his spine like electricity. Gibbs keeps going, squeezes every last drop of pleasure out of him, swallows every last moan, and Cal can't help pointing out to himself, as he falls apart, that he's really in serious trouble here.

The kiss goes on and on _._ Cal feels like there's no longer an excuse for it but he doesn't want it to stop. He's used to (for a very narrow definition of the phrase 'used to') Gibbs' mouth on his crotch, but snogging is much less frequent, and it's impossible to make himself pull away. Given the situation, given Gibbs' hand on his dick, the kiss is surprisingly gentle and slow, and it's bloody good. Cal's torn between not knowing what to make of it and just savouring it, even if he's not sure he should.

Finally, after way too long and not nearly long enough, Gibbs draws back, and Cal can't begin to unravel his facial expression.

Gibbs moves his hand away from Cal's now very definitely spent erection, slides it up Cal's sticky chest, looking at him intently the whole way, and Cal gulps when it ends up at Gibbs' mouth, when Gibbs slowly licks his own fingers clean. It's kind of silly - for starters, he's sucked Cal's cock dry enough times Cal has lost track - but seeing Gibbs lick come off his hand makes Cal have to concentrate so he doesn't start hyperventilating.

Once Gibbs has done cleaning his fingers, he grabs a wipe and starts to tidy Cal up. Still his eyes are locked on Cal's like some kind of high tech, high precision target system, or possibly like a wolf eyes the small furry creature it's about to have for dinner, and Cal can't decide if this is a good or a bad thing. When Gibbs has finished mopping him up and finally breaks the eye contact, Cal is both relieved and disappointed.

It takes him a few moments longer to even remember the girls are there - even though they're his excuse for liking this so much. When he finally does, when he looks over, he can tell Gill has seen... something on his face. She reaches out to caress his cheek, and he leans gratefully into the touch. Gillian grounds him, he instantly feels less like he's going to crack open, less like he's going to set off a bomb in the middle of their lives. Whether it's true or not, she makes him feel like he isn't a liability.

She tugs him in for a kiss, and she tastes like sunshine and redemption. Kissing Gibbs might be surprisingly (amazingly) good, but kissing Gill is like coming home. When they surface, her hands are on his face and she holds him for a moment, searching his eyes before she smiles. "It's okay," she whispers, and he envies her the certainty in her voice. "It'll be okay."

To his own surprise, he almost believes her. He's still confused, uncertain, still doesn't know quite how to tackle the enormous elephant in the room of how his little crush on Gibbs has developed into something huge he can't even begin to put a name to. But he loves Gill, he knows that, and she has faith in him, believes he can do this, whatever it is - can love her and love... this, and the two don't have to be mutually exclusive - and oh _God_ , he just really, really hopes she's right.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
